The True Girl I Love
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic's relationship with Sally was being forced to buy stuff for Sally and he's had enough. He breaks up with her and went to go find the true girl that truly loves him with all her heart. SonAmy story.


**Yeah, I know it's been a while that I haven't wrote any SonAmy stories lately. But here it is. And there's no Nebula character in it this time. Just the official characters from SEGA and one from Archie.**

**I don't own the Sonic characters.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Sonic's POV)**  
I can't take this anymore. The shopping, the annoyance, places that I don't like, and the mall. My relationship with my girlfriend Sally was not working out. We have been a couple for 5 months and I'm not very happy with this. I thought that Sally was the perfect girl in my heart but it turned out to be that Sally was not the one.

We although had an On and Off relationship back when we we're in the Freedom Fighters. I can also remember that time when Sally wanted me to settle things down and be on her side and give up on being a hero but I refused and that really REALLY made her so pissed off she slapped me in the face and called me selfish. That was so not cool at all that she slapped me. Princesses don't slap men. I didn't realize how angry she was when I said I chose my freedom. Just because I refused to be on her side doesn't mean she has the right to slap me! Sheesh.

Right now, Sally and I had gone back to her place and I was forced to carry all her shopping bags. Damn it! They were heavy. It's been the 4th time this week I was forced to buy her expensive clothes and all that crap. Well, I had enough about this.

"Can you put them in my room, Sonic?" Sally asked me with a seductive wink.

I had enough of this. It's like I'm becoming a servant to her. I can't take this anymore and I know she's really gonna be pissed off.

"Do it yourself" I said in a cold voice as I threw the bags on the floor.

I noticed her face filling up with adrenaline and she growled in anger as she was about to slap me. I was prepared and I caught her wrist.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I DEMAND YOU TO APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!"

Damn, her screams were so loud. I truly did not wanna fight her but that attitude of hers was just too much.

"No, Sally. It's you that should apologize, not me"

"What did I ever do to you?!" she screamed.

"What did you do?!" I shouted in her face, "You made me spend all my money on your crap that you forced me to buy for you! It's like you're USING me!"

"I am not! The ones that were using you were your friends, not me! And I'm just glad that we're away from Station Square!" Sally shouted back in my face.

What a brat! I can't believe that attitude of hers.  
"No, Sally! It's not my friends that are using me! It's you!"  
"Just like that pink brat that forces you to go a date?! Are you comparing me to her?!" Sally yelled.

"First of all, she's not a pink brat! Second of all, she doesn't force me to shop and buy stuff for her! You know what?! I'm done here! We're through!"

There, I said it. I finally got it out of my chest.

"But Sonic! I love you!" she did her fake acting of crying. Hmph. Yeah, right. If she truly loved me then she wouldn't force me to do what she wants me to do.

"Sorry, Sally. But I don't love you anymore. If you really did then why do I see a hickey on your neck? And I know it's not from me" I pointed at the hickey mark on her neck.

She gasped and quickly covered it up with her blue vest.

"It's not a hickey! I swear! I wasn't sleeping with any guy! Please believe me!" she begged.

"Nice try, Sal. But I'm not that dumb. I figured out that you lied about working late every night when you were sleeping with another guy. Good bye, Sally" I said to her and I sped out the door, out of Sally's life for good.

Now I have to find my friends in Station Square. While I was running, I wonder if Amy still loves me ever since I told her that I was with Sally. That really made her feel heartbroken when I told her that. I can feel the guilt building up in me. I got to see her right now. Oh, Amy.

I ran fast to Station Square.

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**  
It had been five months since I've last seen Sonic. I sigh in sadness, feeling my heart breaking in half every time I think about him. My thoughts cut me off by Silver.

"Focus, Amy" he said in his meditation position.

"Sorry" I said quietly as I resume back to my meditation.

Yeah, Silver has been helping me to get over Sonic by doing yoga and meditation. He was like a brother to me.

I opened my left eye to see him meditating and hovering in the air at the same time. He was shirtless and all he's wearing is his black silky sweatpants.

All of a sudden, his iPhone5 started ringing so loud it woke Silver up from his meditation and accidently hit his head against the ceiling.

"Ugh! Ow!" he groaned but he quickly recovered.

I tried to hold in my laughs but it was just too funny. It was the third time this week he always hit his head against the ceiling or wall when something interrupts his meditation while he's in the air.

He uncrossed his legs and floats down slowly to the floor where I am.

"Can you hand me my phone, please?" he asked in a nice manner.

I nodded and grabbed his iPhone and gave it to him.

I laughed so hard it's just too funny when Silver hit his head against the ceiling. I saw him rolled his eyes as he looked at the text message. He groaned in annoyance as he texts back to…..Knuckles?

"Typical question" he mumbled.

I was still laughing but I managed to calm down.

"You done?" he asked and I simply nodded. Letting out a small giggle.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" I snickered.

"It's fine. Anyways, let's continue" Silver said, I quickly held his legs down from going back to the spot he was before where he was meditating in the air.

"Maybe you should meditate on the floor instead. I don't want you to hit your head on the ceiling again, Silver"

"Yeah, you're right" he nodded at me.

So we both resume back to our meditation again. This time I was in my deep meditation.

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**  
I have finally made it to the city of Station Square. Such a nice view in the city. The skyscrapers standing tall, birds flying around, and cars moving around on the streets.

I'm at the top of the building looking down at the city. The image of Sally popped in my head again. Grrrr! Get out of my head! Okay, okay. Just stay calm, Sonic.

Maybe some meditation should help me clear my mind off. Yeah, that should do it.

I sat down in Indian style, hands on my kneecaps, back straight, and my eyes closed as I begin to meditate.

"Please Amy, tell me you're still thinking about me" I said to myself while meditating.

I concentrated as hard as I can without anyone interfering my meditation.

1 hour later

I had been meditating for like an hour and I finally feel calm now. Whoa, the sun is setting. Now I gotta find Amy.

I jumped off the roof and did my acrobatic skills to get off the building.

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**  
After our meditation and some yoga, I thanked Silver for teaching me.

"Thanks, Master Silver" I gave him a friendly hug.

He chuckled and hugs me back, "No problem, Amy. I'll see you later"  
"You too" I waved at him as he left the house.

I was feeling tired. Maybe a small nap will pass the time fast.

So I went into my room and lie down on the bed, hugging my Sonic plush doll in my arms as I fell asleep.

I wonder what Sonic is doing right now? I hate to see how he's dealing with Sally. She's probably forcing him to shop and buy stuff for her. Poor Sonic, I just hope you're okay.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was having a little talk with Silver on the sidewalk. He was telling me that he was teaching Amy his meditation and yoga for the past 5 months.

"I see. Same way that you taught me last year, Silver" I said to him with a grin.

"Yup. So what are you doing here by the way?" he asked me.

"Well….I had an argument with my now ex-girlfriend Sally" I told him.

**(Silver's POV)**  
I feel really bad for him that Sally was nothing but a bad princess of Knothole. My friends and I knew that she was only using Sonic for popularity and money. She truly wasn't the right girl for Sonic. I'm just glad that Sonic broke up with her for good.

I did not like her very much and she used to call me 'marijuana hair hedgehog.' Grrrr! I hated that!

"So you broke up with her?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah, and I had to carry all those heavy shopping bags. She truly doesn't care about me but herself" Sonic said in a little angry tone.

"And since you're not with her anymore, you're free" I said to him.

"Yeah, and I truly miss Amy. How is she doing, Silver?"

"Um, she's doing okay, I guess. Ever since you left 5 months ago I had to help her get over you by meditation and yoga. I can tell that she still loves you" I said with a sigh.

**(Sonic's POV)**  
As he told me this, I feel happy that Amy still loves me.

"I see. And you have been like a brother to her. Is she still at her house right now?" I asked Silver and he nodded.

"Yeah, and I know she misses you. And you want to see her, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I really want to see her so bad I wanna cry into her arms" I let out a small sob.

He smiled at me and patted my back, "Go get her, tiger" he grinned.

I grinned back and gave him thumbs up, "Thanks, Silver" I sped off to find Amy's house.

There I was, near the house of Amy Rose. I noticed the window was half open. Climbing up to the tree to get to the window. I saw the pink hedgehog sleeping in her room. So beautiful like a rose.

I really don't wanna wake her up but I missed her so much. I quietly opened the window wide enough so that I can get inside.

"Amy" I said quietly.

Her ear twitched lightly as she opened her eyes. She let out a surprised gasp when she saw me standing near the window.

"S-Sonic?"

"Yes, Amy. It's me. It's really me" I told her, I went up to her and hugged her, sobbing over her shoulder for how much I missed her.

"Oh, Sonic!" she hugged me back. Oh, how I truly missed those warm hugs.

As soon as we both calm down from sobbing in happiness, I told her everything about my argument between me and Sally. I can tell how sorry she felt when I was with Sally.

"Oh, Sonic. Did she really force you to do that?" she asked me, cupping my face.

"Y-Yeah….and I'm starting to feel poor that I spend all my cash on her crap" my ears droop down in sadness.

"Oh, Sonic" she held me close, rubbing my quills to help me feel better.

**(Amy's POV)**  
I stroked his soft quills to help him feel better. Oh, Sonic. How could Sally do this to you? But now that you're not with her anymore, you are free. I wish there was some way to get all your money back. Somehow.

Just then, I heard a growl that was coming from Sonic's stomach.

He's probably hungry right now. Whatever Sally gave him has probably not filled up his hunger. And I know she hates chilidogs.

"You hungry? Would you like some chilidogs?" I asked him.

"Yes, please?" he said with excitement. I giggled and nodded that I will make chilidogs. Same old Sonic.

As I was about to go downstairs I was grabbed by Sonic as he pushed his lips against mine.

"Mmmff?!"

I was surprised by this but then I kissed back. I can't believe Sonic is really kissing me! Oh, I have waited so long for this moment. Oh, Sonic. I love you so much.

After the kiss, we broke apart for some air.

The Next Day

Sonic and I were now a couple, it was like a dream come true. He had a reunion with our friends and they were all so happy that he's back in the team. Knuckles was so happy he hugged Sonic too tight.

"Okay…Knuckles…I need…..some air!" Sonic cringed.

"Oh, sorry" Knuckles released the hug to let Sonic breathe.

I giggled at this.

After his reunion, Sonic and I went to hang out in the city of Station Square. I can tell how much he missed this place ever since Sally took him away. But now, he's no longer like a prisoner to Sally anymore.

**(Sonic's POV)**  
Now that I'm back in Station Square I can finally have what I always want to do. Amy was not like Sally that forces me what to do. I have truly found the right girl in my heart. I was so blind and stupid for choosing Sally over Amy.

I just hope Sally is all right. It's not that I care about her but just hoping that she doesn't try to take me back to be her boyfriend.

Soon, we we're in a Japanese restaurant having sushi together. We then noticed Shadow and his best friend Rouge coming in the restaurant.

"Hey, Shadow. Hey, Rouge" Amy waved to them.

"Hey, Rose" Shadow said, giving his nickname for Amy, "And hello, Faker"

Typical, always calling me Faker. Hmph.

"Hey, Shadow" I grumbled.

"Um, Rose. Could I have a word with….Sonic?" he asked my girlfriend.

"Sure" she nodded.

"And no fighting, Shadow" Rouge said with a serious look on her face.

"Hmph. Fine, Rouge" Shadow said to her.

So Shadow and I went outside of the restaurant to have a private talk.

"Faker, here's something that belongs to you" he gave me brown envelope.  
I opened it and inside was filled with U.S. dollar cash. Whoa.

"Money?" I asked curiously.

"I heard that you spent all your money on Sally's stuff that you bought" Shadow explained.

"And where did you get this money?" I asked curiously.

_**(Shadow's POV; flashback)**_  
_I was hiding in the tree near Amy's house, listening to their conversation._

_"Oh, Sonic. Did she really force you to do that?" Amy asked Faker._

_"Y-Yeah….and I'm starting to feel poor that I spend all my cash on her crap" I saw Sonic's ears droop down in sadness. I may be his rival but I do have a heart. And I made a promise to Maria._

_"Oh, Sonic" Rose held the blue hedgehog close, rubbing his quills to help him feel better._

_I feel very sorry for him and I know what to do to help him get his money back._

_I teleported to the location of Sally Acorn, as I did I was inside her place. I heard her talking to herself in the room._

_"That Sonic! How could he break up with me?! Now I won't have anyone to get their attention at how popular I am! Grrrr! Well, when I find Sonic he will be mine again!" she said to herself._

_Hmph. I came out of my hiding place and held my gun near the back of her head._

_"I don't think so, Acorn" I said to her which made her startled when she heard the gun click._

_"Sh-Shadow?!"_

_"That's right, Sally. And I don't appreciate how you treat Sonic like he's your slave. Now tell me what stuff he bought for you?" I asked her with a cold voice._

_"Hmph! Why should I tell you?!" she growled._

_Wrong answer, princess. I pinned her roughly against the wall, facing me while I held the gun near her forehead._

_"Let's try this again. Show me what Sonic spent on or do you want me to shoot you?" I asked coldly._

_She gulped in fear, "Okay, you win"_

_"Good girl" I said but I still had my gun near her head because I know she'll try something sneaky to get my guard down._

_A while after she put all the stuff that Sonic bought, I told her to give them back to the store to exchange it. She did what I told her to do and we got the amount of Sonic's money._

_"Good. Now if you ever try to take Sonic again, let's say I won't be a very nice guy to you. Is that clear?" I said with a bit of anger and she quickly nodded._

_"Good" I nodded and put the money in the brown envelope so that I can give this to Sonic by tomorrow._

_I teleported home._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**  
When Shadow told me his story, I was shocked at this. I never realized he had a heart to help. Wow, for an Ultimate Lifeform he truly did. I guess it's because he remembers his promise to Maria.

"Thanks, Shadow" I sorta hugged him for a few seconds and quickly moved away before he could push me.  
"No problem, Faker. And if you tell anyone about the hug, consider yourself a dead hedgehog" he growled in my face, then made a smirk on his face.

"Okay, okay. I won't. I promise" I saluted like a soldier. He rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Good" he said.

We both went back inside the Japanese restaurant. We noticed Amy and Rouge having a girl talk together.

"Hey, boys" Rouge winked at us.

"I'll see you around, Faker" Shadow said.

"You too, Shadow" I gave him thumbs up. Shadow and Rouge left the restaurant.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Amy asked me. I showed her the brown envelope and had her take a peek at the money inside the envelope. I explained the whole story that Shadow told me.

"Wow, that was really nice of him" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I never realized he helped me" I said, scratching my quills on my back head.

So then, I became Amy's boyfriend and we both loved each other. Amy Rose was the true girl that I love.

The End.


End file.
